


carlos, man of love - the 3DS version.

by Spades



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Art, M/M, just a parody of a parody, this is all terribly drawn, unrepentant butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i drew this for a friend on my 3ds.<br/>and yes, these are how i visualize carlos and cecil.<br/>warning: butts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carlos, man of love - the 3DS version.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
